Heretofore stroke analysis has been employed in OCR using mask alignment technics for isolating individual strokes within a stroke based symbol. The stroke set isolated from each symbol was then matched to a library of reference stroke sets for identification. However the isolated strokes were not physically removed from the symbol image to facilitate the isolation of the remaining strokes.